


say yes (say yes say yes)

by mr_charles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Sharing, sharing is caring remember that kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: Isabella loves Ed. Oswald loves Ed. Isabella has a plan.





	

“Mister Mayor?” Reba sticks her head into his office. “Your 3 o’clock is here. Shall I send her in?”

“Reba, I thought my calendar was cleared after 2pm,” Oswald sighs. He wasn’t expecting politics to come with this many meetings.

Reba’s dark cheeks flush. “Sir, your Chief of Staff set the appointment this morning.”

“Send her in.”

 

It’s that wretched woman in her Sunday best. She has the audacity to wear long sleeves and a sensible skirt, scarf wrapped over her (red) hair. He knows Ed has repeatedly had her— he can smell her on him when he comes back home. 

“Mister Mayor,” she says softly. “May I sit down?”

“If you must.”

She smiles that soft smile he hates and sits opposite his desk. “I’m here about Edward.”

“What about him?”

“I have an idea…”

 

Oswald has to admit that she’s clever. She knows how he feels and somehow hasn’t turned it into leverage against him. Instead she proposes a solution for both their problems. 

“Edward and I have many things in common,” she says. “But there are things he needs that I cannot give him.” Power. Schemes. Bad ideas. Mischief. 

“And what do you propose, Miss Isabella?”

“He loves you in his own way, Mister Mayor. He loves us both in his own way.”

 

First she takes a long weekend at her sister’s beachside cabin. She tells Edward there’s no phone reception out there but she’ll only be a few days. She kisses his cheek and says that the Gotham River is beautiful this time of year. 

Edward proposes a getaway to Oswald and they spend most of a lazy Saturday on the rocky shores of the river. It’s as beautiful as Gotham can get but Oswald enjoys a day away from his duties. Ed rolls his slacks up his calves and stands in frigid water, skipping stones as Oswald reads some tome from his father’s library. 

 

A month later, a librarian conference in Star City. 

“Ed, honey,” she pouts. “I’m going to be so busy with work that you’re not going to here from me for a week!”

She suggest he see that movie they talked about. That new cafe in town so he can tell her about it when she gets back. The movie is bland and the cafe too metropolitan but Oswald isn’t going to complain about a day with Edward. They spend a rainy weekday in his father’s library, occasionally discussing municipal funds or what to do with that little rat from the Narrows. 

Oswald doesn’t even mind when Ed drags him along to find a new dress for Isabella.

 

Two weeks after her conference, her brother gets married in some bayou state down south. 

“Darling, he’s insisting all of us be there!” Ed asks if he can come. “It’s only for three days,” she says and casts her clever eye at Oswald. “And if you need anything while I’m gone, I’m sure Oswald is ready to lend a hand.”

 

Oswald has Olga make a beautiful dinner for them that night. She rolls her eyes and sighs in her home language but gets to work. And when Ed is full of good food and better wine, he bends to catch Oswald’s lips.

“She knows,” Oswald gasps when Ed freezes. “She knows. It’s okay. She knows. Ed, she knows.”

 

When Isabella returns, she says nothing. Oswald doesn’t know if she can notice the shift in the dynamic but she does wear that new dress Ed purchased for her— a lovely shade of blue, Oswald has to admit— and shares stories about her cousins and nieces and nephews.

“How was it?” Isabella asks when Edward excuses himself briefly. 

Oswald flushes. 

She smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something more explicit but wasn't feeling it here. next time i will.


End file.
